End of Match
by MadHatter99
Summary: The final match for Fuji to play against Tezuka, and if he loses, he might lose everything. (What I imagine the end of New Prince of Tennis will be for them).


**End of Match**

* * *

The moment is finally here, at this long overdue game and he is ready. He hears the ball bounces off the hard floor, twice, before it is hit by his opponent's racket. Speeding fast across the court to his side,

 _POP!_

He returns the ball with the swing of his racket. The impact filled the stadium as the silenced spectators watches.

 _POP_

 _POP_

 _POP_

The ball bounces off each other. It is the only sound he can hear and he depends on it. Fuji Syuusuke works too hard, too long, too much to let this match end with him losing.

Or rather, he doesn't want it to end. _No_ , he prays silently, _don't let it end_.

With every hit that he made, his opponent returns it with ease. Any point that he gains, his opponent takes it back. Yet he feels exhilarated, liberated even. Despite the exhaustion, the heaviness of his body to the point of fainting, he moves on and prays to not let it end.

Fuji does not want it to end, just yet.

 _A little bit more_ , he thought to himself, _not yet, not yet, too long, too hard to give up now,_ he repeated like a spell as he moves to the side, barely in time to hit the ball.

"Deuce!" The umpire yelled as Fuji scores.

Returning to his area, Fuji can see his opponent catches the ball from the ball girl. The black haired man pocketed the extra and prepares his serve. He bounces the ball couple of time before he hits it and went over the net, straight to Fuji's side of court. He misses, inches away from returning the tennis ball and Fuji cursed himself silently.

There is always something special about him, this bespectacled, black haired man. His mere presence shines through the crowd, whether it is tennis or not. It has always been fun, playing with this person, standing beside him, being in the same team. Countless hour of sweat and pain he gives to him, just to be able to stand beside him, to be desired by Tezuka Kunimitsu, the current rising star playing for Germany.

 _This is it_ , Fuji thought to himself, _this is the end._ Despite his prayer, despite his best to catches the ball, the match is coming to an end. Still, he doesn't want it to end. He was scared for it to end and to lose it all.

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

The ball bounces softly off the ground as Tezuka readies himself to serve. Racket on hand, Fuji smiles as he turns and flip the rackets. Feeling the rubbery grip and focusing his attention to the tennis ball that bounces off the ground, Fuji readies himself.

 _Will he miss?_ He ponders. _Will he let me win? Will I be happy if he lets me win?_ Fuji thought to himself. _Worse, will I lose?_

With the ball flying high, he watches as Tezuka hits it fast and hard. The ball flies across the net and bounces off the ground with a force that made the dust flies.

It was too quick for Fuji to catches it.

Dumbfounded, Fuji stand still, confused whether that is finally the end. He cursed himself again, for completely missing it, for not even noticing the ball. For being distracted by his own train of thoughts.

"FAULT!"

The empire shouted, sending disbelief to Fuji. He is given one more chance to turn it around, to not let it undone all the hard work. Shaking, he readies himself to await the next serve.

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

Tezuka bounces off the tennis ball again, preparing to serve. This time as Fuji watches the ball flies high, he is ready, holding his racket tightly, waiting for Tezuka to serve.

 _POP!_

Once again the impact echoed through the stadium as Tezuka hits the ball and sends it flying across the net. Stepping to the right, Fuji returns the ball with equal strength, back to Tezuka.

He knows him, he knows where he moves, how he hits the ball, and he knows everything to know about Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is not giving up now. Not now, not today, never again in front of this person.

Watching the ball, Tezuka moves up to the front as he readies himself to counter the hit. Knowing this, Fuji moves to the front, matching his opponents. In a glimpse he thought he sees Tezuka smiling, enjoying himself in this fight.

 _POP!_

Tezuka smashes to the center of the court where Fuji is ready to return it with a wide volley. The smash left his hand shaking from the recoil. Moving back to returns, Tezuka hits the ball and send it flying to the left side of the court.

Sprinting, Fuji quickly catches the ball and sends it to the opposite site where Tezuka matches quickly to returns it.

 _This is it_. Fuji thought to himself. Eyeing the opportunity.

As the ball makes his way across the court, Fuji moves forward with his racket on both hands, ready. Watching his opponent's moving, Tezuka quickly realize Fuji intention and moves to where the ball is about to hit, but it was too late. Fuji hits hard, with the remaining of his power and sends the ball flying. It lands on the ground and bounces off to the wall.

Tezuka was too late; the racket was inches away from reaching the ball.

 _I did it_ , Fuji breathes softly. He has bought himself another chance to catch up to him. He who is always ahead, soaring above him like the unreachable sky.

Kneeling, with the tennis racket supporting most of his weight, Fuji tries to catches up his breath. As he grips his racket tightly, trying to summon the last bit of strength to continue the match, to not waste this opportunity, he heard a shout,

"OUT!"

The umpire announced. His voice rings loud through the court, sending roars across the stadium.

Just like that, the match ends with him losing and Tezuka Kunimitsu winning the game. Was he prepared for this result? Fuji contemplates as he stares at the green, dusty floor. He chuckled as he let his body falls back to the ground, chest moving rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

Barely he could hear the crowds cheer, as they start to move, to shuffle alongside the mass and music playing, notifying the end of match. As he lies down, racket at his side, his arms wide open as he watches the pitch- black sky above him. The tall stadium lights towered above him, it shines brightly in contrast to the night sky.

Just a few hours ago, at the beginning of the match, the sky is in the colour of blue. A clear blue sky that serve as a reminder of time, a younger time, of when they are together side-by-side, inseparable.

He can feel tears, sliding down his cheek. All that work, that heartache, and in the end he still lost.

 _Is this the end?_ He thinks to himself. He can feel the dread, the despair, slowly rising and filling his mind. The thought of Tezuka abandoning him is enough to make him go over the edge. _No!_ Fuji slapped himself mentally as he rises up, wiping the tears with his sleeve. _No..._ He weakly replies in his mind, trying to reassure himself that everything will be all right. Somehow.

As he poises himself, he can see Tezuka standing behind the net, waiting for him, for the handshake that signifies the end of match. The end of them.

Making his way across the net, Fuji smiles weakly as he extends his hand. As he opens his mouth, his congratulation is cut short when Tezuka kisses him on his lips. He can feel Tezuka's warm breath as their lips touches. His strong, wide arms wrapped around Fuji.

He misses this, the presence of this person. His warmth as he hold him strongly, the way he gently kisses him, the feeling of being desired.

It is merely a chaste kiss, but it feels like a lifetime when Tezuka pulls away. Coming back to his senses, Fuji now hears the crowd roaring even louder now. The news that the rising star is coming out, excited the spectators more compare to the match.

"Good match."

He hears Tezuka says and Fuji looks at that brown, hazelnut eyes to see him smiling. He too smiles, knowing his real match is finally over. No more chasing, no more running towards this figure.

The image of Tezuka's back, imprinted deeply in his mind will no longer be there. It will be replaced instead, with him standing next to Fuji, holding his hand tightly as they walk towards the exit.

* * *

Hope you like it. :)

I've always imagined this to happen at the end of Shin (New) Prince of Tennis if they are having a match at the end. I guess this is kinda a continuation of my last fiction as well.

Also, I honestly haven't see a tennis match recently so I'm forgetting all the rules, etc, hopefully I did fine.

Might write the next chapter with some smut but for now this is it.

Thanks for reading. (+ Don't think I can ever let go of my TezuFuji's obsession)


End file.
